The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device.
Light source devices in which light-emitting elements are incorporated have conventionally been proposed that can be suitably used as backlights for apparatus such as mobile phones and digital cameras (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-235139). A linear light source device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-235139 includes: a plurality of light-emitting elements arranged at predetermined intervals along the longitudinal direction of a rectangular rod-shaped wiring board, and die-bonded thereto; reflectors arranged at both sides of each of the light emitting elements such that the reflectors and the light emitting elements are arranged alternately; and the opposing surfaces of the reflectors being inclined such that the distance between the opposing surfaces increases toward the opening of the reflector along the emission direction of light from the light emitting element. This structure enables the whole device to be reduced in size and slimmed down and provides linear light with high luminance and only slight non-uniformity in luminance.